Answers
by melohead
Summary: England noticed something wrong with America and now it's his job to find out what America's been hiding from him. Rating for possible later chapters. Cough cough YAOI won't be R though
1. Chapter 1

England walked into the empty meeting room taking a long look at the organized and quiet planning room with a large oval table and red plush chairs lined up around it. Soon the room would hold many countries and the room would become chaotic and noisy._ Suppose it can't really be helped,_ England thought absentmindedly as he started wrting their objectives for the meeting with a small piece of chalk.

He had almost finished writing the last bullet on the worn-out chalkboard when he heard the door suddenly open. Opening it stood America, with a surprised look in his face at the sight of England. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he stood there for a little too long avoiding eye contact with the older nation before finally gathering his thoughts and muttering, "Oh hey England...I didn't know you were here..."

Something was off about his tone and England immediately noticed the American's strange mood and became concerned.

"I...I'm always here early idiot...are you alright?" England asked the other, studying America's appearance and noticing dark rings around his eyes which now looked tired and contradicted his usual cheery and carefree ones and also took note about how he appeared to had lost weight by the way his suit fit his figure. Not that he would admit to himself how he had noticed the last observation.

England's concern and watchful gaze caught America off guard and he quickly composed himself, not wanting to cause the Brit any alarm and readjusting his tie which suddenly felt constricting around his hot neck..

"Fine Arthur! Come on you know me! I'm the hero!" he said loudly and confidently, but even he didn't believe himself.

"Well if you-"

"Sorry Artie have to go!" America closed the door back and almost ran to the bathroom, not wanting to arouse England's suspicion any furthur.

"Don't call me that name, it's Arthur you git!" England shouted after him as he just stared at the closed door and wondered what all that had been about._ It's probably flu season back at his place or something like that,_ England thought hopefully, pushing away his paranoia and turning back to finish the list on the chalkboard.

~.~

**Author's note: **Hello thanks for reading! I'm actually not really sure whether I should continue this but I do promise a second chapter, so please leave comments!


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright ven, everyone here?" Germany asked the group of boisterous nations.

"Ve~ I'm here Germany!" The cheerful Italian shouted, raising his hand and waving it in the air for emphasis.

"Yes I know Italy, we came here together remember?"

"Okay let's get a move on with the meeting shall we?" England said, returning the German's attention to the matter at hand.

Germany nodded, his face a little flushed, cleared his throat and continued from where he had left off. The countries grew quiet and gave their attetion to the intimadating German.

"Let us begin vith the first matter of the economy..." He shuffled through a few papers and then turned to America, who was napping away on Canada's shoulder.

The Canadian gave a shy smile to the countries watching before nudging the sleeping America, knowing full well how stressed the nation had been the past few months and whispered, "America wake up it's your turn to speak."

He opened his eyes and immediately sat up straight looking around at all the other countries that were staring at him with amused expressions.

"Oh right! Sorry about that dudes," America said with a small smile as he stood up from his chair with a paper he had written last-minute late at night to remind himself what he was supposed to focus on at the meeting.

"So about the economy umm yes um it's not that bad right guys?"

He was met with a few grunts and a cough from Greece.

"Could be better aru." China mumbled from his chair where he was typing in numbers onto his laptop and reviewing his own capital income.

"It pretty much sucks bull." Romano muttered from the corner on the left of Italy.

"Summarizes it up well, da?" Russia said with a childish smile on his face as he tapped his pipe under the table.

"Indeed, aru."

The American looked around the room at the various different faces waiting for his response, "...Ehem well any ideas guys?"

Many of the nations suddenly looked up, most surprised that America hadn't burst out with an insane idea. England inlcuded, he almost found the lack of noise America had given them disturbing because it had cuased the meeting to go unsually tense and quiet. No one uttered a word as some just didn't have anything to say and others because of America's rare lack of enthusiasm. A long silence befell them and lasted until England decided to speak, "Well come on now, no one has any suggestions?"

After another prolonged silence, France was the one to finally speak up, "No Angleterre is it not obvious?"

"Shut up frog! I wasn't asking you!"

"Oui I was included!"

Germany facepalmed and stood up, hoping to refocus the meeting, "Erm vat do you think Japan?"

The Japanese man shook his head and said, "I don't have any useful opinions at the moment Germany-san."

"Germany let's make some pasta with Japan later!"

"Vat? How can you be thinking of pasta at this time? You just ate an hour ago Italy."

"Just make him some pasta potato bastard!"

And from there the meeting took volume and soon enough nothing could be heard. On the other side of the long table, America sighed and sat back down next to Canada who was watching the other with a worried expression. "America you didn't have to come today..."

America looked at Canada with a small smile and merely mumbled, "Don't worry about me bro, I can handle it, okay?"

"That's not the point, you look terrible and-"

On the other side of the room, England had been watching the two brothers, and saw with interest as Canada seemed to be worried about something, causing America to wave him off and quickly leave. His suspicions were revived and he wondered what the hell was going on since America had been acting strange since that morning. England hadn't seen the country in months and the last time he had seen him he had been his perky self, now he appeared sad almost and just downright tired. He missed his smile and the charming shine his eyes had to them whenever he grinned. His thought were interupted though as a familiar annoying French accent filled his ears.

"He is not well England even I can tell."

He was caught by surprise and jumped in his seat, replying, "Gah! France you startled me!"

"Oui" He smiled pervertedly before continuing, "but he needs you, go after him England, and make big brother proud!"

"Oh shut up! I'm sure its none of my business and why are you so bloody concerned?"

"Hm you give me too much credit, but you are the best person to talk to him. Look everyone noticed it, it affected everyone. It's like the meeting was dead before it even started. And to be honest Angleterre, you look adorable when you're worried." France said ruffling the Brit's golden hair.

England slapped his hand away but proceeded to get up, determined to go after America. The meeting was still roaring with side converstions so no one noticed his leave and he started walking faster because he thought he might have been too late and America was probably already driving home.

He walked out and looking around the parking lot, he recognized America's car parked where it had been earlier, but no sign of America.  
He frantically turned his head looking everywhere in his sight for the nation, and at the back of his mind he thought that maybe the country had gone back inside and he had just missed him in his search to find the other.

He was dead wrong though, when he saw America's body slumped up against the wall of the meeting house, and as he ran closer, heart beating rapidly from the terrible image, he saw that he was completely unconsious and that there was a small stream of blood coming from the nation's mouth.

**Author's Note: **Terribly sorry for the delay! So alright I've decided to continue this, but no promises! XD I should have chapter three out by the end of the week though! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
